1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the removal by centrifugal force and by coalescence of water and other impurities from diesel fuel, jet fuel, gasoline, kerosene, bio-diesel fuel, ethanol enriched fuel, heating oil, hydraulic oil, cutting oils, and other liquids with a specific gravity of less than one (1).
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,722 issued to Ronald L. Lenz Mar. 28, 2000 An apparatus for separating water and contaminants from a fuel which has a specific gravity which is lower than that of water. Contaminated fuel is drawn from a bottom of a tank and passed into a separator. The water stays at the bottom of the separator and is drained off. The fuel is forced upwardly from which any droplets of water flow along collector plates and fall to the bottom of the separator. The fuel is passed through a filter which removes any particles of matter then the fuel is directed back to the tanks. The process can be repeated for as many times as necessary to cleanse the fuel of water and contaminates.